Silver
Darian Altier, or by all know as Silver, is a silver scaled dragon Laguz and bowman born in Daein, who mostly travels around the continent in his time being. Notable is that he's always wearing his green scarf, no matter the occasion. 'History' 'Childhood' Unlike other laguz, Silver was actually born as egg and his parents knew right away why. It surprised them but when he finally hatched, in dragon from, they cared for him the same way they cared for his older brother, Demian even though it was first a little complicated to handle the curious dragon. His childhood was relatively peaceful, living in an small, hard to reach valley within the eastern mountains of Daein. However someday, while he was playing with his brother hide and seek, Silver moved to far out the valley close to a beorc settlement where he unknowingly was spotted by the locals. As Demian found him near the village, he immediately dragged Silver back home and told him to be more careful, explaining the young dragon that he must keep his scale color and hair well hidden. Two days after it, Silver and Demian left home to practice flying but as they returned, their house was burned down and their parents slain. They barely escaped a trap set up for them and fled to higher into the mountains. Both remained there for while, grieving before his brother decided on getting Silver to Goldoa, where he would be safe. Their travels would always be during the night, while staying hidden during the day. As the two were halfway at the border between Daein and Begnion, Silver had his first vision. He marked it off as dream though and didn't tell Demian, which was a great mistake. In the following hours as they continued their way, the two got ambushed like in the vision Silver had. Their situation seemed hopeless but his brother wouldn't give up and demanded Silver to run while he keeps their followers away from him. He hesitated but listened to his older brother and fled as ordered. 'Beginning Years' Despite getting away, Silver had no idea in which direction he should go now. He waited several days in a forest, hoping that his brother would return but only meets his followers again. He ran away from them of course, further inland though which he didn't know. The next couple of years on he was forced to travel alone in Daein, eventually obtaining a map and bow, which he practiced in to hunt his own food without transforming. And with the help of the map he finally could was able to go the right way. But as he reached Begnion his hunters caught up on him and this time were able to capture the rare dragon. After being captured, the beorc brought him to Nox, where they argued about who rightfully owns him. Meantime they kept Silver locked up, without food and water, which weakened the dragon greatly until someone came to pick him up, a rogue Wyvernlord of Crimea named Garox. He took him to his next destination, a fortress the lord owned in Daein. There Garox's men took care of Silver first, so he could regain his strength again but only to be tested. The lord demanded him to transform and fight against his current wyvern after the dragon recovered, but Silver refused to follow his order. Garox was still determined to turn Silver into his new steed though, so he arranged to get the just newly created drug which makes Laguz into Feral Ones. Silver got forced to take the poison and raged in agony within his cell in result. Happy about the change, the lord ordered his men to continue with the procedure till Silver would completely lose himself. Fortunately though their shipment of the stuff got delayed and another prisoner was thrown into the cell next to him, a young beorc named Corvin. At first Silver didn't trust and speak with Corvin, but as the days passed on, he opened up to him and both became good friends. However till Corvin figured out a plan for them to escape, Silver was fed more of the drug, which scarred part of his soul that would later trouble him under certain circumstances. Before anything really terrible could happen though, the two broke free. Together they both made their way to Crimea without trouble, where their ways sadly had to separate. At some point before Path of Radiance Silver met Corvin again, along with many other people. Most notably Fetelo, a dragon branded sage he enjoyed hanging out with. Yet his new friend's sending stone made Silver go feral when getting to close to it, which caused some trouble back then. He was also captured and used by Garox, who found out how to control the dragon with a crystal doing the similar effects as Fetelo's sending stone, but fortunately he didn't remain his mount for long. After being freed, Silver left his friends to finally go to Goldoa. 'Mad King's War' Meanwhile the Mad King's War, Silver's journey led through the much more friendly territory of Gallia, where he made friends with not only a few cats but the king himself. With an escort he was brought to the border of Goldoa and entered the ancient kingdom without getting stopped by any dragon. Only as he reached the first settlement he was noticed by the others and met Ysera there, a green dragoness and border patrol soldier of Goldoa. She took Silver in and let him live with her for a while before leading him to Goldoa's capital city, where he gets intodruced to the royal family. While the war continued outside Goldoa, Silver was allowed to stay within the castle and given access to ancient knowledge his ancestor left behind just for him. 'Between Wars' Silver left Goldoa after the war was over and journeyed across Tellius before going back to Daein, because he still felt like being part of it plus he wanted to know how the country is faring after peace settled in. But as he noticed how Begnion was tyrannizing the people of Daein, he decided on helping them wherever he cans. When Micaiah's Group began to grow famous then, so did he a little under the name of 'The Maiden's Beast', because they thought there lies a connection between the silver haired girl and the silver scaled dragon. This was not the case however and he never came across the Dawn Brigade either. 'Goddesses' War' When the war really started, Silver remained in Daein, still helping its people. However as news reached him that Kurth joined the fronts, he left to go back to Goldoa because a vision worried him. As he reached the dragon kingdom though, Dheginsea and his elite guards have already left to the tower. He wanted to go after them to stop what he saw in his vision but Ysera asked for him to stay, worried he might end up between the fronts. On her wish he stayed with her till the war was over, meeting Malygos for the first time too which gave him a chilling feeling.. 'After the Wars' After Kurthnaga, the new king of Goldoa, returned to his land, Silver became an ambassador. He once again traveled far and wide across the continent to do his job, getting in touch with many important people. Wherever he went he never had any problem making connections but still was hunted by a few again during those times. It wasn't to big of a deal though, because his skills have improved a lot over the last years. Yet something made him feel uneasy, each day more and more until Kurth got murdered. 'The Dragon War' Returning to Goldoa, Malygos promoted Silver right away to captain of a small troop and ordered him to take down the first few villages in the new formed land of the Branded, Brio. Not doing well under the pressure of the blue dragon and his bloodthirsty, revenge filled comrades, Silver done some things he still can't forgive himself for. After the assault on Tuscano though, he became a traitor to his land and helped the other races to push back the dragons since then. He also helped Ysera undercover to convince Kaleth and most of the other dragons to stop the war. When Malygos and a handful of his blue dragons were left to be hunt down, he joined the group going to the Aspect's hideout to erase his existence and out an final end to the war. Personality Relationships 'Corvin' Silver and Corvin's friendship is strong even though they only saw each other a few times. He really likes to do childish and goofy activities with him and that he's able to tell him everything without having to worry. Even when Corvin grew older they still get along as if the years never have passed by. 'Fetelo' He reminds him of his brother, that's why he feels safe and attached to him. He really loves the apples Fetelo seems to have with him too and doesn't mind him being a branded at all. Actually he's very curious about it. Silver would always ask Fetelo for help if he wants to know something. 'Other Facts' The green scarf Silver always carries with him is his most precious treasure, being the last thing that remains from his family. It was made by his mother, and several times fixed by his brother. It also hides some scars around his neck, which he received in capture from the tight chains. He's also has quite an appetite, even for a dragon laguz. Especially after long periods of staying in his dragon form, he needs a big meal once in a while which Ysera gladly cooks for him. It's something though he tries to restrain while being around his friends other than her. Most importantly though is his unique coloration. His scales and hair are out of pure silver and when the moon shines on them, they give off a slight, white glowing effect. His breath is not truly white either and has a shimmer of silver when being used as well. 'Abilities' Along with the rare coloration, he has the ability to see visions which, in most cases, come very close to what saw. Sometimes though they predict entirely wrong, that's why he's careful about trusting them. His visions can be separated into two categories, relatively short ones which usually show themselves to him while being aware of his surroundings and the long, trance like ones which play in a 'Dreamworld' for him that can always change from one to another. Silver can also communicate with the Spiritworld of Tellius, but only under certain circumstances and reacts sensitive to magic, which when exposed to chaotic or negative energies can cause him to become feral. Other than those he's a master in archery and can stay in his dragon from for a very long time. Category:Role Playing Character Category:Marksman Category:Laguz